The present invention relates to a container for carrying pets.
The container is particularly adapted for small, medium and large pets.
It is known that it is often necessary to carry pets, for example to take them to a veterinarian or when going on vacation or in any case moving to a place other than one's usual residence.
In order to carry pets so as to prevent them from suffering while preventing their escape, with the danger of injury to the pets and to other parties, containers have been conceived constituted by a structurally rather tough hollow body which is spacious enough to contain the pets, has a closeable access, and is provided with at least one opening (although more than one is usually provided) blocked by grilles which are either obtained monolithically from the container or which are applied in a subsequent step.
This type of container, although functionally achieving its intended tasks, currently has structural drawbacks and some inconveniences in operation.
In particular, from the constructive point of view, some components, such as the grilles applied to the openings, require labor-intensive assembly and fixing procedures which are not entirely efficient from the point of view of production.
Some components of conventional containers furthermore force the user to perform particularly complicated and labor-intensive operations.